


the judge

by belindarimbi13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13





	the judge

> Of course, I will judge you.
> 
> How else do you think
> 
> I'm going to survive?
> 
> I should tell myself that I'm better than everyone,
> 
> even if in reality, I'm far worse.
> 
> Who else is going to see the best of me
> 
> If it's not myself?

—b, 07/06/19


End file.
